


Tease

by ActualLacus



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Teasing, mika just really wants a book basically, owari no seraph - Freeform, seraph of the end - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualLacus/pseuds/ActualLacus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela is in need of information he knows only few vampires have.  When Ferid refused to let him have this information - he goes onto the next person who he feels like he could get it from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Ferid creased his eyebrows and leaned against the large pillar beside him. It's rather odd for the precious Mikaela to ever ask him for a favor no matter how bad he wanted something.

"I'm sorry Mika, but if you got the information from me then Krul would know and I would just lose another limb." Ferid closed his eyes and made a dramatic sigh before a huge villainous grin shone on his face. Mikaela knew better than to listen to anything the trash had to say after he started to look at him that way. "There is an old book you may find useful. You could probably dig some information out of that about some demons and the virus. Oh, but I'm pretty sure Lacus has it somewhere in his living area. Guess you will just have to go play nice with him! Tata!"

He swung his grey ponytail around his shoulder and started to walk down the road. "Oh and Mika-kun, you can get him talking easy if you know how to work him. Although, you better save that little cherry of yours for your darling Yuuichirou~" Ferid almost was singing Yuu's name at the end, and loudly too.

Mika could feel his cheeks start to flush up from the cherry comment. He just hoped Yuu didn’t have to go through this - dealing with someone who mocked him constantly or did things particularly to annoy him. The last time Mika had seen Yuu though, he seemed.. loved by the people around him. But their still the humans that made him that monster, he couldn't forget that! Mika knew he had overheard things between Ferid and Krul about the Seraph of the End and he wanted to find this book to help Yuu as much as he possibly could.  Even if nobody would trust a vampire - he knew Yuu would.

 

~o~

 

The living area Lacus stayed in was small and lit up by a few candles.  Knocking wasn't something Mika felt was necessary.  He turned the knob and walked into the house.  The purple-haired male emerged from a backroom wearing his city-guard uniform and a scowl.

“Mika.”  Lacus stated as he sat down on the couch and crossed his legs.  “What exactly do you want?”  The smartass tone wasn’t being hidden in the slightest.

“Ferid told me you have some book that talks about the Seraph of the End.  I need it.”  Mika wanted to get straight to the point.  He closed the door behind him but stood only steps from it.

“Shit, like I would know where that is anymore.”  So he does have it, though.

The words of what Ferid had said previously before came into Mika’s brain.  _If I know how to work him.  But save the virginity for Yuu-chan?_ Even his own words made him slightly blush.

“Hello~? Mika. I don’t know where the damn book is.”  Lacus said in a louder voice.

Mika could feel that there was nobody else in the house.  This was also the house that Rene occupied.

“Where is Rene?”  Mika asked as he walked over to stand in front of Lacus.

“He went out to another city.  Collecting livestock, why?”  The word livestock had a sound to it that got under Mika’s skin but he refrained from acting out.  All he needed to make sure of was that Rene was gone for long enough.

The curly-haired blond leaned over Lacus and placed his hands on the back of the couch. _Does this look too threatening or does it seem like I’m persuading?_

“Would you look for it?”  He tried to sound as soft as he could.  A small hint of redness appeared on Lacus’ face.  He was shocked at Mikaela’s words and the tone that he used them.

“Hmm.  I doubt I will do that.”  Lacus grinned and leaned back onto the couch backing further and uncrossed his legs.

Which only made things easier on Mika to bring his knees up onto the couch and straddle over Lacus’ lap.  _Is this the right thing to do?_

Lacus stayed quiet and his face blushed to an even deeper shade.  Mika could always tell he cared, but he never knew the extent of how much.  Leaning into the boy under him, Mika placed small kisses on his neck and whispered against his skin.

“I can persuade you.”

Mika bit down very softly onto his neck while undoing the bun he held his hair, letting it fall around his face.  A soft moan escaped from Lacus and he gripped hold of Mika’s shirt.  _Wow, he really did react well to this kind of thing._

More kisses trailed up Lacus’ jawline until both boys lips met.  The kiss was long and passionate – not exactly wild.  Tongues slipped between their lips and rubbed against one another desperately.  Instinctually almost, Mika grinding his hips down onto his partners lap.  He could feel a hard erection under him, wanting him.  _This is **good.**_ **.**

Two shirts hit the floor in a few seconds.  Hands were rubbing against bare torsos as the room became hotter and the two started to sweat from their make-out session.  Mika made it clear that he didn’t want to be touched by Lacus’ hands but rubbed his own against Lacus’ thighs.  He squirmed beneath him wanting to be touched so bad.

Lacus wouldn’t dare be the one to beg or even ask Mika to further on.  He whined and moaned in desperation, though.

It was almost too long for him before Mika finally ran his hands against the outside of Lacus’ pants.  His cock was really hard for him and he was almost sure he could feel some precum from the outside of his pants too.  Mika unbuttoned the pants concealing Lacus’ member and continued to rub over his boxers.

The feel of another man’s penis in his own hand wasn’t what he had first expected it to be like.  It was hot and it even turned him on more than what he accidentally was.  Mika moaned to himself, thinking – he really wanted sex.  But not exactly with Lacus…

Mika quickened his pace and started to make small vamp-bites along Lacus’ neck and shoulder bones.  His dick tenses and pulsed with each bite Mika gave him.  _This must be a hot spot for him._

“M-Mika…”  Lacus’ started.  “You’re kind of making me close at that pace…”  And another moan slipped out.

In Lacus’ face – he was embarrassed at his own words.  For him to even admit he was close meant he was only a few second away probably.  Mika only tightened his grip and moved a little faster.  He ran a hand through the purple locks and grabbed a handful pulling his head back to reach to his neck again.  Mika smiled against Lacus’ soft skin and kissed up his neck.

“Are you going to tell me where it is now?”  Mika whispered and nibbled a little on his ear.

“Uh.. Sure..”  Lacus’ gripped at Mika’s sides and groaned.  “I think it’s in the bedroom being used as a prop for the desk without a foot in the corner.”

Mika smiled and quickly stood up.  “I’ll be taking that.”

Lacus’, still red , zipped his pants back up and straightened up on the couch.  He wasn’t exactly wanting to stop, but he knew immediately that he made the mistake of telling Mika about the book before he finished or even got Mika undressed fully.

“You’re no fair, you know!”  Lacus couldn’t help but smile and stand up.

Mika picked up his shirt and held it into his hands.  He didn’t reply to Lacus but only walked into the bedroom area and found the book he had been searching for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wanted to write out this scene or why I even thought of it! ~ But, here it is >


End file.
